Distance to the Stars
by Scottish Hobbit
Summary: Estella and Merry have known each other for years, and have been friends through it all. What happens, though, when one of them wants more? Both find that following their hearts may be a bit more complicated than ever realized...
1. Peach Snatching & Icy Dips

**Hello to everyone! Well, I've decided to try my hand at fanfiction, and what better way to start then by writing about anything related to Lord of the Rings? Upon reaching my decision to do this, and then further concluding to write about hobbits (Merry and Estella, in general), I knew that it was going to be a difficult and challenging task -- but one I had to take! So, please, let me know what you think; all feedback, both negative and positive, is welcomed with open arms -- after all, how are you to grow and learn without a bit of criticism, and how are you to continue writing without encouragement and support? Thanks so much for your time; enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I own absolutely nothing except for my ideas. Which, in turn, I don't fully own -- it is, after all, based off of Tolkien's work, and where would I be without that? **

**-Chapter One-**

Estella Bolger stood before the countless stands of ripe fruit and carefully handcrafted goods, a look of both approbation and shrewdness etched upon her fair face. Her gaze wandered towards a plump peach in particular, resting near the edge and a good distance from the rest, and she crept slowly into place besides the stand, hoping her appearance took on something along the lines of one waiting for something. The owner of the stand paid her little heed; instead he was intent upon attracting the attention of the paying customers. 

Quick as a wink, when his back was turn, her cunning hand flicked outwards and stole the peach away from its companions, and with a smirk that she hoped wasn't large enough to give her away, the fruit disappeared from view amongst the folds in her dress. Casually moving away, she melted into the crowd of noisy, browsing hobbits, moving along down the street. 

It was as she pulled the peach again from her pocket and raised it to her lips that a hand grasped her wrist from behind and spun her around. She shrieked in sudden shock; her own wide eyes met her brother's stormy ones. "Estella," he hissed, not relenting his pressure on her wrist that clutched the tender peach, and instead greatening it as she attempted to pull away. "I thought we talked about this."

Estella's only response was a feigned whimper as she strived to free herself from Fatty's grasp. Hobbits all around made no effort to hide their stares as they strolled by, though both Fatty and Estella ignored it. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Estella responded through clenched teeth, eyes narrowed firmly as they bore straight back into her brother's. Fatty merely shook his head at his sister's false claim.

"What would Mother say?" He demanded, and when Estella didn't answer, he gave a loud sigh, beginning to pull her back towards the fruit stand. 

"Where are we going?" she inquired irately, doing her best to dig her heels into the dusty road or to loose herself amongst the throng. Fatty didn't answer, nor did he appear fazed by Estella's valiant, yet futile, struggles. 

Fatty dragged Estella right back to the stand, where he firmly planted her in front of it. He let go of Estella's wrist and she withdrew sharply; Fatty said nothing, but simply extended a hand in silent request. Grumbling beneath her breath, Estella dropped the peach obediently in his palm, and he turned back towards the stand where the hobbit behind it was giving the two odd stares. 

"This is yours, I believe," Fatty told him, and when the owner hesitated to reclaim it, Fatty merely dropped it amid the others. Offering no further explanation, he stomped back over towards Estella, but instead of grabbing a hold of her arm once more, he wrapped his arm firmly about her diminutive shoulders, leading her away.

"Don't you do that again," he hissed to her, once they were out of sight. "Or I shall have to tell Mother and Father."

Estella fumed at his threat, but didn't give him the pleasure of responding. 

"I'm serious, Estella," Fatty insisted. "That's the second time this week. We have money, you know." He emphasized the word 'money', as if she were a small child that needed everything explained slowly and with care. "You don't have to steal."

Estella almost retorted at that, but held her tongue. She had learned that with Fatty, the more you said, the longer he talked. Stay quiet and he would be done soon. Besides, she thought bitterly; it wasn't the issue of money, not at all. It was the satisfaction and thrill of getting away with something, of doing something daring and against the rules.

Estella never did anything 'daring' or 'against the rules' at home, not at all. There, she was required to do chores and knit for endless hours while expected to keep up a steady chat about the most tedious and dull topics anyone could possibly dream up. Her mother made sure she learned to prepare meals, while standing behind her and breathing down her neck, making sure everything was perfect. Now and then she had to watch her younger cousins and keep them from trouble, which was a head pounding task if Estella ever knew one. If ever she complained, about anything at all, she was given even more chores to pass her time. 

"One day, you will have a family of your own," her mother justified to her. "One day, you shall have to take care of your husband and your little ones. You might as well learn now." It didn't matter to her mother that Estella had barely lived twelve summers; the sooner she began to learn, the better. 

Estella hated it. Her brother was given free reign; he wandered around with his grating friends, never lifting a finger inside the house. He worked outside, in the fields; something Estella envied him awfully for. She would rather work outside amongst the fresh air and copious life than inside, slaving over a hot stove or attempting to make the neatest, tiniest stitches. 

Her only escape was town. She had reasoned to her mother that now and then she wished to go into town and pick up ingredients for supper; and still, her mother debated letting her go along. Much to her delight, however, Fatty had come though and suggested he be allowed to keep an eye on her, and plus, he rationalized that he needed some extra help carrying things home. She loved her brother dearly for the short amount of freedom he granted her, even he did reprimand her constantly, it seemed. She didn't mind it so much, especially since he kept it from their parents. As for his threat about telling next time she stole, well, he had also made the same threat the last few times. She wasn't worried.

"I'm going to go finish my errands," Fatty told Estella then, bringing her back to the present. "Go finish picking up supplies for dinner. I trust you still have money, since you obviously haven't *bought* anything," he said dryly. Estella smiled faintly and nodded as Fatty released her from his side, and she scurried off down the road. 

"Keep out of trouble now, I'm serious!" Fatty shouted after her, but the cry was in vain, for in the midst of the noise of the rest of the crowd, it was inaudible to Estella's young ears. 

Estella decided that getting chastised once was enough for her, and went about buying her ingredients. Spices, herbs, meats, vegetables; she bought all these and more. She wasn't sure what she intended to make for supper, but she was sure she could make something worthwhile with those elements. Deciding that that was enough for one trip and figuring she had a few hours before Fatty was ready to go, she decided to make the most of it. Wandering a little ways out of town, she stow her basket in a bush, making sure it was perfectly concealed before selecting a carrot (paid for, in full, she thought with an amused smile) to munch on as she hastened towards the river. 

She was sure that some hobbits would be there on a day like this. It wasn't horribly warm, nor was it chilly, just a perfect, in-between temperature. A few scrawny clouds lined the pale blue sky, and the sun's rays felt pleasant and comfortable upon Estella's skin. She rambled along idly, thoughts lost in the clouds, doing nothing more than enjoying the day.

Gurgling water and the shouts and laughter of other hobbits met her ears in no time, and she quickened her pace. The trees along the side of the road grew thicker near the bank of the river, and she left the dusty road, enjoying the springy grass beneath her feet as she padded towards the inviting sounds of play. Hobbits younger, older, and around her age were gathered in clumps, splashing joyfully in the shallows of the river and shrieking in delight. Estella crept into the dim shade offered by the lofty trees, peering around at each hobbit in turn, searching for someone she knew. 

"Estella!" A cry reached her ears, and she scrambled around in delight, looking for the source. Her friend, Lily, sat concealed from the sun at the base of a large oak, skirts arranged delicately around her legs, looking just as pretty and petite as ever. She was clean, her clothing free of dirt and other unrecognizable substances, much in contrast to Estella. How her friend managed to stay completely clean while seated on the ground while Estella had trouble staying blemish-free just by walking out the door, Estella would never know.

Now, with a wide and welcoming smile, Estella hurried to her friend, seating herself next to her. Lily's mouth puckered into a dainty frown as she eyed Estella's stained clothing, but she made no comment. Instead, she launched into conversation. "What are you doing here, Stella? Not that I'm not pleased to see you, mind; just curious."

"Fatty's in town picking up supplies or something," Estella explained. "I convinced Mother to let me go along to do errands of my own; I just hurried along with them and came out here when finished. There's nothing else to do while I wait for Fatty to be done with his tasks, anyway." She idly traced designs in the dust with her finger, eyeing the others splashing in the water out of the corner of her eye. She had spotted Lily's younger brothers, and guessed at Lily's reason for being present. "Have you volunteered to take your brothers to play in the water?"

Lily made a face, brushing a stray tendril of her dark hair from her face. "No, I didn't volunteer. Mother made me," she sighed, and then quickly reached out and snatched Estella's hand from the path it had been tracing on the ground. Brow furrowing, she brought it close to her face, examining her nails. Estella squirmed, biting her lower lip.

"How do you manage to get so much filth beneath your nails, Estella?" Lily demanded, wrinkling her nose in disgust before releasing Estella's arm. Estella brought her hand to her own face. They weren't that bad, she thought darkly, although she knew her mother would say the exact same thing when she returned home. Instead of disagreeing, Estella changed the subject. 

"Let's go dip our feet in the water, Lily," she suggested. In truth, she wanted to be closer to the splashing match going on between some of the other hobbits, but knew she couldn't get Lily to go with her by using that notion.

"I'm perfectly comfortable here, thank you," Lily said curtly, smoothing her skirts on her legs. 

"Don't be so dreary, Lily," Estella commanded at once, and Lily eyed her forebodingly. Estella sighed. "Fine," she snapped, pushing herself to her feet. "You can stay here, but I'm going."

Estella trotted towards the water's edge, before carefully inching her way into it, hiking her skirt up as she went. It was cold, and she felt a gentle tug as it rushed over her feet and around her legs. Reminding herself not to stray too deep, she waded over towards Lily's brothers, Wilcome and Anson. Wilcome was only a year younger than Estella (four years younger than his older sister), but Anson was a year older than her. They paused in their roughhousing as Estella made her way over. 

"Hullo Estella," Wilcome said, bounding to his feet to greet her, water dripping off him at his every movement. Anson had had him on his back in the water, and had been tickling him mercilessly, only to cease in his actions as Estella drew near. He, however, remained seated in the water, gazing up at her. Estella ignored Anson; she had never liked him anyway, for he had always picked on her to no end. She remembered a time when they were younger that he had persuaded her that by putting a coat of sticky honey in her curls, it would soften them and make them shine and bounce with every movement she made. In truth, it had created one large mess, and not only had Estella been in serious trouble despite her claims that it was Anson's fault, but her hair was sticky for weeks after, no matter how much she scrubbed at it. Anson still occasionally looked back on that event with laughter; Estella with great anger.

 "What are you doing?" Estella asked in greeting towards Wilcome, as though she had no idea. 

"Just playin'," Wilcome said, beaming at her. "Lily was nice 'nough to bring us down here, though she won't so much as get her feet wet!"

"Yes, I noticed," Estella said dryly. She shifted her hand, pulling her dress up further; she would hate to get it too wet, for it would certainly cause wrinkles, and not only would she get a stern lecture from her mother, but she would also be forced to straighten it to perfection. 

"Don't want to get wet?" Anson asked then, noticing her actions. Estella smiled forcedly at him.

"Not too wet," she informed him. "I don't want Mother to get angry."

"You're bound to get wet near a river," Anson drawled, rolling his eyes briefly into the back of his head, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He stood then, stepping closer to Estella, a smirk forming about his mouth.

"Not if I'm careful," Estella said slowly. "Besides, a little water won't hurt, I just don't want to--" Her words turned into a sudden shriek as Anson, without warning, reached out and shoved her shoulders; not roughly, but hard enough to cause her to stumble backwards and loose her footing on the slippery stones beneath her feet. She felt the cool water rush up her sides as she suddenly found herself submerged in it, ice cold and shivering relentlessly.

"Anson!" she heard both Wilcome and Lily shout; Wilcome, right next to her, and Lily at a distance. She vaguely heard Anson laughing, and felt anger flutter in her chest. Wilcome pulled her to her feet, nervously eyeing Estella's dripping dress and curls as though she blamed him for his brother's actions. He helped her over towards where Lily stood waiting on shore, hopping from one foot to the next anxiously.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Estella," she burst out as soon as Wilcome handed her over. "I don't know what's the matter with my sorry excuse for a brother! O, drat, I knew I should have brought a cloak, but I didn't think I'd need it..." her rambling continued, but Estella found she no longer heard it. Anger made her head buzz, and turning her head sharply to find Anson, she saw him, still knee-deep in the river, laughing ceaselessly as Wilcome stomped back towards him, glaring all the way. Estella grit her teeth in fury, and tore her arm away from Lily's. She tread towards him, back out into the river, ignoring Lily's distressed protests. 

"Did you see the look on her face?" Anson was asking his brother gleefully, looking thoroughly delighted with himself. Estella, toiling greatly to move in her wet clothes, held a finger to her lips for Wilcome to see as she approached Anson, who, caught up in his supposed brilliance, hadn't heard nor noticed her advance behind him. Reaching out as soon as she was near enough, she shoved him with as much strength as she could muster. He pitched face forward with a loud gasp, before falling face-first into the water, coming up quickly sputtering and spitting water, shaking his soaking curls form his eyes while it was Wilcome's turn to burst into laughter. Not waiting to see any further reaction, Estella turned and fled, back towards shore; she grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her off, taking no notice of her objections. Wilcome's laughter and Anson's angered and incoherent mutterings echoed in her head, only causing her to laugh harder than she had in a long time, despite her dripping clothes and freezing state. 

**--**

**Okay, I just wanted to introduce Estella in that chapter. I'd like to know what you think, so leave me a review if you have time please! Thanks so much! -Kathy **


	2. Nighttime Excursions

**-Chapter Two-**

The day was just drawing to a close as the soft blanket of dusk settled over the Shire, and the last of the sun's cheery rays darted from the cool earth, leaving the land in a quiet shadow. The air, no longer stroked with warmth from the previously poised sun, was laced with a sudden chill that cut through most clothing and provoked goose bumps along the skin. Nighttime activities were arousing; as the last of the little hobbits slipped indoors to awaiting baths and welcoming beds, the bars and other places of vast gatherings teemed with music and laughter that echoed down the streets and brought smiles and looks of eagerness to those currently not present. Lights were beginning to be extinguished in most houses as the very last bedtime story was told and young hobbits drifted into a peaceful slumber, and an overall sense of well-being and contentment hung in the air like a heavy fog that sometimes plagued the land in the colder months of the year. 

One of the few houses with a light left flickering in the window and with talk still drifting from inside was located down a quiet, almost unpopulated road; the few houses that were situated there were neat and prim, bursting with plants and flowers and with the appearance of well-spent time and labor, the house that donned the light was perhaps the neatest of them all. Doors and windows had fresh coats of paint, and not a single weed could easily be sought out. Orderly cobblestone paths wound from the road (even the road seemed not quite as dusty as others) and up to the front doors, obviously in excellent condition. Fences were mended and repaired, the grass trimmed, and not a single piece of clutter or junk could be seen. The neatest of all the houses, perhaps, was the one with the tell-tale flickers of fire and candlelight that shone through the window and cast shadows upon the front yard. All houses around it were quiet and still, so that the appearance of light seemed almost out of place. Now and then, if someone was to listen carefully, the gentle trickle of soft laughter could be detected, as well as an almost constant dribble of talk.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolger sat just inside the front room of this particular house, chatty idly about this and that and sipping upon honey-sweetened tea. Normally, they would be tucked into bed at this time, but Mr. Bolger had just returned from a visit with well-loved relatives on the other end of the Shire, and Mrs. Bolger was anxious to hear news of them. So anxious, in fact, that when Estella had returned home that afternoon in quite a mess, she didn't even punish her; merely sent her to change and then to prepare dinner. Now, she had long since sent her two children off to bed, although, unbeknownst to her, neither of them had heeded the command. In fact, the two children were whispering indolently to each other even as their parents spoke freely in the front room.

"Do you think Gem and Doderic will come to visit?" Estella was asking Fatty, a few rooms away. She also spoke of the relatives their father had just called on; they, too, were eager to hear of news, but their mother had insisted it wait until morning. However, Estella, finding her excitement too high to sleep, had stole to her brother Fatty's room where she sat now, readily discussing the matter.

"You know Gem is carrying another child," Fatty told his sister idly. His eyes lingered upon the slightly opened window at the other end of his room. Moonlight poured in and came to rest in a dim puddle on the floor; a gentle wind stirred the curtains their mother had made only last spring. Although he didn't tell his sister, Fatty was keen for her to get to bed; he had plans tonight, and he didn't wish of his sister to know of them.

"I know," Estella said irately, plucking at stray strands fraying from the quilt on Fatty's bed. "I mean after the babe is born." She paused, looking thoughtful for a moment. "I should like to see Poppy again."

"As would I," Fatty said nonchalantly, only giving his sister the privilege of half an ear.

"She's my favorite cousin," Estella decided, falling backwards on Fatty's bed and gazing at the sloping ceiling. "I sometimes wish she was my sister. Wouldn't it be nice to have a sister?" she asked abstractedly.

"I already _have _a rather annoying, and seemingly tireless, sister," Fatty snapped, hoping Estella would take the hint and scurry off to bed. She did no such thing. 

"Yes, you do, but I don't," was all she said in response. "All I have is a rotten brother!" She giggled playfully to show she was joking, and grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed before throwing it in Fatty's direction. She missed by nearly a foot.

"Keep your voice down," Fatty hissed at her, hurrying to retrieve the pillow. "Do you want us to get in trouble?"

"No," Estella said chastely, obediently dropping her volume several notches.

"Aren't you tired, Stella?" Fatty asked then, pointedly. "Don't you wish to go to bed? We can talk more in the morning, and then Dad will tell us if Doderic and Gem are coming for a visit." He held his breath expectantly; if he didn't get Estella to bed soon, then she would be around when his friend arrived and all his plans would be foiled...

"No, and no. I don't want to talk in the morning, I want to talk now. Besides, Dad will probably be out working in the fields tomorrow morning, so we shall have to wait until after luncheon anyway." Estella said at once.

Fatty ran a frustrated hand through his curls, glaring daggers at his sister. She propped herself up on her elbows, carefully rearranging her nightdress as she regarded Fatty curiously. 

"Why are you in such a hurry to get to bed? You certainly don't seemtired yourself," Estella said slowly. Fatty shrugged. 

"O, I don't know. It just seems like...Dad and Mother could come in at any second," he gave the closed door a fleetingly glance. "And we would be in trouble..."

"Are you sneaking out again?" Estella demanded, ignoring his feeble reasons. Only last week had he stole from the house, leaving Estella behind, much to her discontent. What made it even worse was the fact that he had gotten away with it -- their parents never heard a word of what had happened. Estella had been furious. 

"Of course not!" Fatty said at once. "Why would you even think that?"

"You are," Estella said, narrowing her eyes. "And you're trying to get rid of me." She sprang up into a sitting position. "Are you going to see Merry? O, Fatty, I haven't seen him in _days, honestly --"_

"I'm not!" Fatty insisted, a bit louder than he intended. Both of the two immediately whipped their heads around to the door, waiting with bated breath. When no footsteps sounded down the hall and they heard their parent's voices once more, Estella turned back to Fatty, figuring they hadn't been caught.

"I think you are," she informed him. "And I really would like to see Merry again..." she trailed off, watching Fatty hopefully. Ever since her brother had introduced his friend, Meriadoc Brandybuck, to the rest of the family, Estella had felt instantly as though he was family himself. And, indeed, she treated him like her brother and loved him like it too. With all the housework she had to complete each day, however, she had little time to visit friends. She hadn't seemed Merry it what seemed to be, to her young mind, forever.

"I am not going to see Merry," Fatty snapped. Estella considered him a moment.

"Fine, are you sneaking out then?"

"No!" Fatty asserted. He rolled his eyes as if to maintain his point and make it clear to Estella that her idea was absurd. "I just think it would be better if we went to bed, that's all. I don't think I'd enjoy getting in trouble."

Estella narrowed her eyes, searching his face for detectable lies; then, appearing somewhat satisfied, she nodded.

"Fine, Fatty," she said with a defeated sigh. "I shall go to bed." She stood, and then eyed him for another moment longer before awarding him a quick hug and then slipping from the room. As soon as she had gone, Fatty let out his breath and moved over towards the window, keenly anticipating his friend's arrival.

When she got back into her room, however, Estella didn't slip beneath the inviting blankets upon her bed in hopes to fall into slumber. Instead, she positioned herself at her window, peering out into the night. She knew Fatty too well. If he was to go, then she was to too.

Footsteps resounded in the hall, and Estella's parent's voices grew louder as they drew near. Estella froze where she was at, before coming to her senses and making a frantic dive for her bed. Scrambling beneath the covers, she had barely shut her eyes when the door swung open slowly. Eyes ajar just a little, Estella could make out her mother's form as she stood in the doorway. After a moment, the door closed again, and the footsteps faded away, towards their bedroom. Hardly giving herself time to regain her breath, she clambered from her bed and silently padded to the window.

"I knew it," she said beneath her breath. She had arrived just in time to make out a form stealing across the front lawn and 'round to the back of the house; a form that looked strangely like Merry.

Slipping her fingers beneath the window and carefully inching it up, she stuck her head out into the nippy air, goose bumps rising up and down her bare arms and legs. She watched as Merry drew closer, his apparent destination being Fatty's window. 

"Merry," she hissed, just as he came into hearing range. The shadowy figure paused, looking tense, and when he spotted Estella he relaxed. Quietly, he changed his course and made for her window.

"Hullo Estella," he greeted her in a whisper, grin upon his features. The moonlight illuminated his usually vivid eyes and made them even brighter; it also shone and danced across his untamed curls. "Bit late for you to be up, don't you think?"

"Yes, and much too late for you," Estella retorted, though she was pleased to see him. "Where are you and Fatty off to tonight?"

  
Estella could just make out Merry shrug. "Dunno. The river perhaps, just to throw stones and talk. Not a lot planned."

"I don't see why Fatty has to sneak out at night," Estella said fiercely. "He's free to come and go for the better part of the day!"

"Ah yes," Merry said, grin widening. "But you see, the river is better at night. More fun. There's a thrill about being there when you're not supposed to -- that's what makes it worthwhile."

"Crazy," Estella scoffed, scowling down at him.

"Maybe," Merry said. "I take that to mean you won't be joining us?"

"I never said that!" Estella said. "I'll be just a moment, actually -- I need to put some actual clothing on."

"I'll go around and get Fatty," Merry offered. "We can meet you back here."

"Fatty won't like it," Estella warned. "He'll want to leave without me. He thinks I don't know about him sneaking off."

"I'll convince him otherwise," Merry suggested.

"Yes, okay. Just tell him that I threatened to tell our parents if he didn't let me come." She flashed Merry a grin as he nodded in agreement and took off towards Fatty's room. Ducking back inside, she pulled the window shut to keep the breeze out. 

Estella made haste to shed her nightdress and pull on the skirt that was as least dressy as possible, and a plain shirt. Sweeping her curls off her neck, she drew her cloak about her shoulders, all the time listening carefully to make sure her parents had actually gone to bed. The house was silent. 

Immensely delighted, Estella went back to the window, pulling it open once more and quivering both with excitement and cold as she carefully lowered herself onto the damp grass beneath her feet.

**--**

**Sorry about the wait. My stupid internet decided it didn't want to connect, and I've been stuck without a connection for several days. Hope you enjoyed it -- oh, and also; a big thanks to Lady of Ithilien for bringing to my attention that I couldn't accept anonymous reviews! I've fixed that now, so it should be okay. **


	3. Foiled Plans

**So sorry! This chapter in general took longer than I planned, and plus, my grandparents have been here so I haven't really had a chance to get on for a good week or so. Anyway, I really appreciate the reviews so far -- they really encourage me and bring a smile to my face! Thanks so much for taking the time to leave me a comment; I love to know that my work is paying off.**

**I have a question: the difference in age of Merry and Estella hasn't been an issue yet, and may not be for some time, but I'm afraid I must know it eventually for the story. Seeing as how ages don't tend to stick with me, I thought it best to ask all of you; is Merry or Estella older (I've heard both), and how much so? Does anyone happen to know? If so, let me know in a review or e-mail me, please! Thanks so much!**

**-Chapter Three- **

**Foiled Plans**

Moonlight flickered across the shadow-cast land, and the silence seemed to be deafening to Estella. As soon as she was standing solidly on the ground beneath her room, she mutely shut the window behind her. Fatty and Merry were no where in sight, and so assuming Merry was still retrieving Fatty, she set off around the house towards Fatty's room. Her breath came in small ghost-like clouds before her mouth, and she shuddered, drawing her cloak snuggly 'round her shoulders. Bushes and trees loomed ominously on either side of her, and she wondered vaguely if this was the same pleasant land she tread upon in the warmth of daylight every day. 

Her journey was not far, and in mere moments she approached the side of the house where Fatty's room was situated. When the window coupled to Fatty's room came into view, Estella could just make out Merry helping her brother scramble from his room by supporting him and easing his descent to the ground from behind. She stifled a giggle. Her brother was not the most coordinated hobbit around, and was known to be rather clumsy in times. Hurrying forward, she reached the pair just as they shut the window behind them and turned to face her. Moonlight danced across their features, illuminating their faces and giving them a sort of hoary glow. Fatty awarded her with a dark glare, and Estella steeled herself, prepared to defend her right to escort them.

But instead of insisting she remained behind, Fatty surprised her. "You had better not get us caught," he hissed, and Estella, quite surprised that he didn't put up more of a fight, merely nodded and closed her gaping mouth, which had been primed to argue her case. Merry grinned at her flabbergasted expression.

"I told you I'd convince him," he said, voice barely above a whisper, and Estella smiled warmly at him, silently sending him her thanks.

"The river then, right?" she asked then, bringing up the place Merry had named earlier. 

"Yes, for a little while at least," Merry agreed with a small nod. Next to him, Fatty shivered, and it was only then that Estella noticed his cloak -- or lack thereof. 

"Fatty," she hissed sternly. "Where's your cloak?"

"In my room," he responded, just as vehemently as Estella. "I forgot it, that's all."

"You'll freeze before we even get within hearing range of the river!" Estella said, appalled. "How does someone forget their cloak on a night such as this?"

Fatty glared daggers at Estella, and the two of them pointedly ignored Merry, who was attempting, and failing, to smother his laughter. He had always found their relationship amusing, the way they seemed to take turns being a parent over each other.

"I'll just go back and get it," Fatty told his sister through clenched teeth, turning back towards his window. "It will only take a moment."

"Don't make any noise!" Estella told him worriedly.

Together, Merry and Fatty pried the window open again, and Merry gave Fatty a leg up. The window, however, was much harder to reach from the ground up, as the house was slightly elevated. Estella found the scene remarkably humorous, but managed to contain her silent giggles as her brother clawed his way back into his room, obviously having troubles as his legs flailed about wildly, seeming to threaten to knock anyone out cold that came within reach. After a few moments of his noiseless struggle, he paused, half in the window and half out. Merry, supporting his weight from behind so he didn't fall backwards, rolled his eyes at Estella, and the two exchanged smiles that were laced with noiseless laughter.

"Almost there..." they heard Fatty gasp, and he slowly inched his way forward, and Merry was able to let go and step back. They were almost safe, Estella thought, when possibly the worst thing imaginable occurred. 

Estella wasn't even positive how it happened, although she guessed it was her brother's inelegance at work. Fatty suddenly let out a startled (and rather loud) yelp and several loud crashing noises (which Estella assumed were items that had fallen from the table near his window and had smashed to the floor) seemed deafening in the quiet of the night. Fatty slipped from the window and lurched forward, falling from view. This action was ensued by the sound of something collapsing on the floor. Merry and Estella glanced at each other, horrified. For a few moments, neither of them moved as they listened to Fatty scramble around on the floor just inside the window and silently pleaded that, miraculously, no one had woken...

They heard the door to Fatty's room swing open, and the flickering light of a candle filled the room just as Fatty managed to get to his feet. 

"Fredegar?" Estella heard her mother ask with palpable worry, and Fatty began to stutter explanations. 

"Go!" Merry whispered to Estella ardently, giving her a gentle shove in the direction of her own room. Estella was on her feet within seconds, and the two of them hurried back around the side of the house. 

"I don't believe it," Estella hissed as they opened her window, hoping over and over again in her mind that she went undiscovered. "He just _had _to do that..."

"He didn't mean to," Merry justified. "Hurry, now, or you shall be caught as well..."

Merry helped Estella climb back through her window, which, she noted, she did much quicker and quieter than Fatty had, perhaps due to the sturdy bush placed fittingly outside her window that she was able to put on foot on as she climbed up. Once inside, she turned to close the window, peering down at Merry. 

"Hopefully Fatty won't mention that you were out of bed too," Merry whispered to her. "Or perhaps he won't even get into too much trouble, if any at all... It's just too bad we didn't actually get to go anywhere. All our plans foiled..."

"Just go!" Estella whispered. "Hurry, or you'll be caught as well."

Merry did as she commanded, lifting a hand in farewell before disappearing across the grass into the night. Estella sighed with relief and closed the window, but not before her own door open and light flooded into the room.

"Estella!" her mother squealed, appearing quite disbelieving. Estella turned slowly, cringing at her mother's voice as she swept into the room, Fatty trailing behind her. Estella glared angrily at her brother; all he did in return was shrug helplessly. 

"What were you doing?" Mrs. Bolger snapped, glaring expectantly at her daughter. 

"Nothing," Estella said quickly, trying for innocence. "I opened the window for a breeze earlier in the evening, and I was just shutting it because it grew chilly."

"And you had to get dressed and put a cloak on for that?" her mother demanded, and Estella bit her bottom lip, adverting her gaze to the floor beneath her feet. There was a moment of silence. 

"Honestly Estella... first you come home an absolute mess from town, and now this... I just don't understand you... I would wake your father to deal with the two of you if he didn't have to get up before the sun tomorrow..." Estella risked a glance at her mother. Mrs. Bolger had turned surprisingly white, and her fingers trembled, perhaps from rage. She opened her mouth again to speak, and Estella winced, prepared for an outburst.  Instead, she was greatly surprised. 

"In the morning we shall deal with a suitable punishment," she said simply. "Perhaps it was wrong to let you go into town today, it got you thinking that you could come and go whenever you wish. Now get into bed and stay there, would you?" And she turned, putting her hands on Fatty's shoulders and guiding him before her and back into his own room.

Estella sighed, heeding her mother's orders without much thought. She changed her clothes yet again, before slipping beneath the covers. Almost at once, she felt her temper explode at Fatty. Why did he have to go and tell that she was out of bed too? He _knew _that Estella was hardly allowed to do anything 'proper' young lasses didn't... he had to have known she would have been in even more trouble than he...

Estella laid awake for what seemed like ages, laying on her back in bed and gazing through her darkened room at the ceiling. She longed to get out of bed and reprimand Fatty for telling their mother that Estella was out of bed, but she was terrified of getting into further trouble. She was afraid to find out what her mother had planned for her in the morning, which would most likely include hours upon hours of mindless tasks, and in fact, she would be surprised if she was to be let out of the house again in all the time of her childhood. 

Finally, after minutes had turn leisurely into hours, Estella slipped into an uneasy sleep, completely dreading the morning to come. 

--

**I know -- a short chapter for such a long wait, right? My apologies... but this chapter was a hard one for me to write, and I am not very happy with how it turned out. Still, I'm not sure what more I could have done to enhance it. I'm getting right to work on the next chapter, however, and the words should come easier now. I have all the chapters through 10 planned out, and I know exactly what's going to happen. It's just a matter of writing them. **


	4. Infirmity

****

I've FINALLY updated! It's been a while since I've had the internet, and I'm glad to have it back again! Thanks to **Lady of Ithilien**** for the ages of Merry and Estella… I appreciate it!**

Chapter Four

Infirmity 

Estella plunged her hands miserably into the soapy water, fingers seeking out a dirty dish from beneath the murky surface. She sighed as she extracted one, and began to rub it furiously. She was engaged in possibly one of her least favorite chores, dishwashing. 

It was late morning, and the sun was just reaching her highest position in the sky. The warm rays tenderly stroked the land and flooded through open doors and windows. Laughter floated in with the rays, sorely tempting Estella. It wasn't long ago that Lily had strolled past, inviting Estella to come on a walk with her. Glumly, Estella had been forced to decline. She had a long day of chores ahead of her. No, not just a long day -- a long week.

Estella placed the now-clean dish aside, grumbling beneath her breath as she peered through the kitchen only window, mind only half on her work. Fatty had just trotted past without a care in the world; his chores were finished already. This didn't surprise Estella at all. Fatty hadn't been punished as harshly, which Estella found extremely unfair. Her mother had justified that it was almost expected of hobbit lads, sneaking about and causing mischief, but was not (she had greatly emphasized the 'not' part) acceptable for lasses. 

"It's not fair," Estella informed a curious bird which stared intently at her from its perch on a tree branch out the window. The sound of her voice startled the bird into flight, and Estella paused to watch it grow smaller and smaller in the sky. 

"No, it's not," a voice agreed behind her, and then paused. "Wait just a second, what are we talking about?"

Estella turned, the cup she clutched in her hands dripped sloppily to the floor. In the doorframe to the kitchen stood none other than Merry, a cocky grin etched upon his face. 

"Hullo Merry. Don't you knock anymore?" Estella asked halfheartedly as she turned back to the sink.

"What's not fair?" Merry repeated, coming up behind her and surveying her work through curious eyes. "And for the record, I did knock. No one answered."

"Fatty's outside," Estella said dejectedly, ignoring his last statement. "I suspect you'll be wanting to spend the day with him. He is the one, after all, who's allowed to set foot from the house."

Merry frowned. "You got caught," he stated, before grinning slightly. "I should have liked to have seen your mother's reaction!" he said brightly then.

"I would have gladly have had it been you that had seen it, and not me," was Estella's response. 

"Here, I'll help you," Merry offered, drawing parallel to the counter. He eyed the water skeptically, as if he had no clue what to do. Honestly, if was as if he had never washed a dish before. Estella sighed, envy flowing deeply through her.  


"No," she said. "Mother won't like that. You go on and see Fatty." 

Merry cocked a brow at her. "It's almost as if you don't want me around to help," he said teasingly. 

"Of course not," Estella agreed without a bit of hesitance. "You'll just mess things up."

"Perhaps," he agreed, and with another grin, left quickly before Estella could change her mind. A moment later, she heard the mixed voices of Fatty and Merry talking loudly, before they faded away down the road. She scowled at the water beneath her, longing to rid herself of the tedious chore.

The rest of the day dragged by, and Estella found herself occupied with one thing after another. She grew weary quickly, and as evening eventually drew 'round and Fatty strolled through the front door, she found herself weak with relief. When the last of the sun's rays crept from the Shire for the night and Estella had washed the last supper dish, she was excused for an hour to herself before bed. Thus she found herself seated upon her bed, a candle lit, the flickering light dancing across the open book draped across her lap.

She didn't know how to read, yet enjoyed studying the elaborate illustrations on each page. Fingering a detailed drawing of a flowering tree, she drew a short breath. Perhaps one day she would be an artist, she thought longingly. Then she could make lines upon paper that formed one layer on top the other, twisting and shaping into the most intricate designs ever made…

She pulled the drawing closer to her face, eyes drinking in every turn the lines made, tracing them over and over as if to memorize how to compose it. Her eyes ached from her long day and the lack of light, but she ordered them to stay open. This was the only time she would have to herself for quite a while, or so it seemed to her anyway, and she was not about to waste it sleeping.

Her door swung open slowly, and although Estella was fully aware of this, she didn't raise her gaze. Even without looking, she recognized the fact that it was Fatty.

"Stella?" he asked softly. 

"Hmm?" she mumbled. She had not quite gotten over her anger at him, even though he apologized profusely when they had first awoken. "I had to tell," he had protested, when Estella had angrily inquired of him why he had ratted her out. "I would have been in more trouble if I didn't!" Estella had hardly bought this, but had let it go for the time being.

"I wanted to talk to you," Fatty said, slipping inside and shutting the door behind him. "Before bed, that is."

Estella sighed and lowered the book at last, shutting it and setting it aside. A thought arose in her mind. Had he come to apologize again? Well, she certainly hoped so. He wasn't the one that had to spend the next week under their mother's thumb, after all.

"What about?" Estella asked, curious now, as Fatty sat tentatively on the edge of her bed.

"Mother," Fatty said shortly.

"Oh," Estella said. He hadn't come to apologize again after all. She reached for her book.

"Did she seem ill to you this morning?" Fatty asked quickly, eyes following her hand. Estella's hand froze mid-reach, and she regarded Fatty inquisitively. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at his sudden concern, as Fatty looked truly worried.

"Uh…" she said unintelligibly, and thought back. Come to think of it, their mother had seemed strangely queasy, refusing to eat their first meal, although she had recovered soon enough to order Estella about relentlessly. "I suppose," she said at last. "But she got over it."

"Yes," Fatty said. "I just wanted to… you know… see if you noticed anything."

Estella shrugged. "Not really. It was probably just a passing stomachache. I get them now and then."

"It wasn't just this morning, though. It's been quite a few days since I noticed it," Fatty said persistently, and Estella sighed.

"It's nothing," she said, not appearing worried. She hadn't noticed it. 

"I would have said something earlier, but I thought it to be silly. Until now, that is," Fatty paused, looking unsure. "Estella, do you remember when Rose was first pregnant last year?"

"Yes," Estella mumbled impatiently. 

"Well, she was ill in the mornings for quite some time…" Fatty trailed off, looking at Estella expectantly. Something suddenly dawned in Estella.

"Oh!" she said, then smiled. "I see what you're getting at." She shook her head. "Mother is not pregnant, Fatty," she said. "Don't you think she'd tell us?"

"Maybe not," he said. "At least, not at first."

"She just has a cold," Estella said, doubtfully now. Fatty watched her carefully as he repeated his last words yet again.

"Maybe not."

"You don't think…"

"Yes," Fatty said. "Like I said, I've noticed it for a while, and it's the same as with Rose last year…"

Estella and Fatty stared at each other for a few moments. "Fredegar, Estella, time for bed!" Mrs. Bolger called in their silence, and they both jumped at her voice. Fatty rose to leave without a word, letting his thoughts sink into Estella.

"Should we… say something?" Estella asked as he opened the door. Fatty shrugged, then shook his head. 

"No… she'll tell us eventually. If it's true. It's better to wait and see. You could be right, maybe it is just a cold or something of the like." He shrugged again. "I just thought I'd mention it."

"Right," Estella agreed uncertainly as Fatty exited her room. Without a sound, she blew out the candle and sunk between her blankets. She would lay awake in bed for quite a while that night, all sorts of thoughts and mixed emotions jumbled in her mind.


	5. A Visit From Lily

**It's funny how writing works... I go for weeks trying to start a new chapter without success, and then one day I just sit down and write the whole thing in an hour or so. It probably has something to do with the fact that I've just eaten my own weight in suckers, and sugar makes me want to write, lol. Anyway, that's my explanation of why this chapter has taken so long. **

**-Chapter Five-**

**_A Visit From Lily_**

****

A light mist dusted the Shire the next morning, and with the rain came gloom. Not to most hobbits, that is -- but certainly to Estella.

She was tired and bored out of her mind. She had been awakened early this morning, and on top of that, she had not gotten much sleep the previous night. She had been brooding over what Fatty had brought to her attention -- the possibility that their mother was again pregnant. As a result, sleep had not come for many hours after she had been sent to bed. 

Estella tried to concentrate on her current task: mending. She was working on a tear in one of Fatty's shirts, but found it difficult. Her vision swam before her eyes, and she found the only way to keep her eyes in focus was to blink on a regular basis. Blinking seemed to make her head throb; however, she assumed it was merely from her lack of sleep.__

"It's about time for a break," she muttered to herself, setting the shirt aside and taking her head into her hands, attempting to rub the headache from her head, unfortunately, to no avail. She was toying with the idea of making an early tea, when through the door and into the room came none other than her friend, Lily, a wide grin plastered across her face and a bounce in her step.

"Stella!" she said delightedly. She pulled a chair up and dropped daintily into it. How she accomplished this, Estella would never know. She could barely sit down without looking clumsy, let alone _drop _and manage to look graceful.

"I'm supposed to be working," Estella said uncertainly. "I don't know if Mother would like me to have --"

"Your mother is the one who invited me in, silly," Lily exclaimed. "I came by to see if you wanted to come over for a little while, and your mother insisted I come in out of the rain and talk to you."

"Oh," was Estella's only response. She bit her lip, gaze lingering on Fatty's shirt. Lily followed it.

"Oh, doing mending are you? I personally hate mending, though I do it often enough. I decided it would be a good task to learn how to do for when I'm older."

"Yes," Estella said halfheartedly. She sighed. As much as she did like Lily (though she could be a pain for the most part) she simply wanted to be alone so she could get her mending done and over with. She needed to think without any distractions. Her whole world had seemed to change in an instant when Fatty brought up the crazy notion that their mother was pregnant. Suppose she really was?

Lily began to ramble on about something her brother had done the previous day, and Estella, muttering a few response here and there but not really listening, picked up Fatty's shirt once more and began to jab at it in a futile attempt to make the hole in the sleeve shrink slowly until it disappeared for good. She was so wrapped up in this that it took her a few moments to realize that Lily had stopped talking and was staring at Estella with a look of mingled disbelief and humor. 

"What?" Estella snapped at her, looking up from her work when she finally comprehended the fact that silence had fell.

"Let me see it," Lily instructed, reaching out for the shirt. Estelle coincided, leaning back in her chair with another sigh. Lily sighed and muttered to herself as she observed Estella's work so far.

"You really haven't had much practice, have you?" she asked idly. Estella didn't answer, but instead narrowed her eyes at her friend. 

"My mind is anywhere but here today," she said. "So perhaps I haven't been doing the best job."

"Yes, I noticed," Lily commented. "You didn't seem to be listening to me at all."

"I was so," Estella said automatically.

"What was I talking about then?"

Estella said nothing, and a grin broke out on Lily's face. "Do you see? I knew it. It's okay, however, I can understand." She lowered the shirt from her face for a moment to survey Estella. "What has got you so preoccupied?" 

Estella glanced out the window at the rain that was now coming down in steady sheets, running messily down the roads and flooding the grass. She seriously debated telling Lily about Fatty's suspicions. It would be someone to confide in, and perhaps that would ease Estella's mind. However... what if... what if what? What if Lily ran about the Shire telling all that would listen that Fredegar and Estella Bolger suspected their mother of being pregnant? Estella had to laugh at the absurd idea. 

"Just an idea Fatty had," she said at last, turning back to her friend. 

"Oh?" Lily said, and the intent way that she stared at Estella, eyebrows raised, eyes flickering about Estella's face questioningly, Fatty's shirt suspended midair, that made Estella suddenly desperately want to divulge the idea to Lily. And that she did. 

Voice low, leaning closer to her friend, Estella said, "Fatty thinks that Mother is pregnant." Lily let out a delighted gasp and her eyes widened in glee, so Estella went on. "She's been having morning sickness like Rose did last year when she was pregnant. That is all we have to go by, though, so we could easily be wrong."

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if she was?" Lily exclaimed at once, grinning uncontrollably. 

"Yes, I suppose so," Estella said, pulling back. She had never really thought about it -- though now that she did, added with Lily's evident excitement, she found that enthusiasm suddenly rose in her, so sudden and so thick that she felt like choking -- either that or shouting with joy. If their mother was pregnant, she could have a younger sibling to look out for, to dote over... Headache forgotten, mending put aside, Estella suddenly no longer felt confused on the matter; now she felt as though she couldn't be happier at the prospect.

"Would you want a younger sister or brother?" Lily demanded at once.

"Sister," Estella said without hesitation, then paused, and said slowly, "Lily, that's assuming she _is_ pregnant."

"Ask her," Lily urged instantly. "Ask her if she's pregnant!"

Estella opened her mouth to respond, but wasn't quick enough. Into the room walked her mother, carrying tea and scones for the both of them.

"Who is pregnant?" Mrs. Bolger asked as she set the refreshments down. Estella, heart suddenly beating at an irregular pace, glanced at Lily automatically for instructions on how to respond, and was suddenly struck with horror at the look on Lily's face; a look as though sudden brilliance had struck, complete with a fanatical grin.

"Thank you Mrs. Bolger," Lily jumped in, accepting a tea cup. She took a short sip from it as Estella quickly tried to think of something to say. She was too slow, however. "Estella and I were just talking about someone who we think may be pregnant," Lily went on, setting her cup down. "And Estella was just saying that if it was you that was pregnant, she would want it to be a girl, isn't that right, Estella?"

Estella gaped at her friend in shock. Lily smiled in return. Estella was only furthered shocked to see her mother smiling as well.

"Estella would be fine if she was to get a younger sibling?"

"Fine?" Lily asked, eyes wide in a sense of astonishment, which Estella knew was fake. "Why, she would be overjoyed!" Estella felt her headache coming back full-fledged. She wished Lily had never come over. She wished she had never said anything. "Do you know what's interesting about this whole thing, Mrs. Bolger?" Lily went on. She paused here, then exclaimed, "We were talking about you!"

Estella wasn't sure if Lily was just flat-out unintelligent or if she went fishing for trouble. Either way, she wanted her friend out of the house and now. She refused to look at either Lily or her mother as a period of silence swept the three. 

"Well," Mrs. Bolger said at last. "Perhaps Estella will get her wish, and it will be a girl." With that, she was gone, leaving Estella speechless and Lily clasping her hands and bouncing up and down with joy.


	6. The Perfect Gift

**Galaxy3 - Don't worry, a lot more of Merry is coming. He's going to be very involved in the upcoming chapters =)**

**Eamane-elf - You should definitely write your own story. Let me know if you do -- I'd love to read it!**

**Everyone else... thank you for comments, and for reading! I deeply appreciate it! Here's a nice, somewhat long (okay not all that long... bear with me here), and hopefully enjoyable chapter for you all! **

**-Chapter Six-**

**_The Perfect Gift_**

As time went by and realization slowly sunk in, Estella became ecstatic for several different reasons. One, the mere thought of having a younger sibling around, and two, because she clandestinely hoped that with all the work that came with a baby, perhaps she would be forgotten and left to her own for at least a while. The latter slowly came into effect, and as weeks went by in a blur, Estella's punishment dwindled away and her workload lessened. She had more free time to herself, which she spent idly. Now and then she would study the intricate drawings she so wished to complete herself, although she didn't try often. As it was, Fatty had already spotted one of her attempts and informed her that there were extra candles so she didn't have to draw in the dark. 

Their mother's stomach eventually began to bulge as the nice weather disappeared for good and rains came down nearly every day. It was a smooth, ripe ball that Estella would often run her hands over wondrously, pondering over the fact that a life was being created within her mother at that very moment. 

"It's like magic," she commented to Merry one day dreamily, her mind filled with visions of little hands and feet, a small head with tousled curls, plump red cheeks...

"Aye, that it is," Merry agreed indolently. The two were strolling along and chatting idly, feet slapping against the mud on the road beneath as a light misty rain fell about them. Estella shivered suddenly, partly with glee and partly from the chilly wind, snuggling further beneath her cloak and tightening her scarf (which _she_ had made, she noted absentmindedly to herself, a touch of pride worming through her as she briefly thought back on the tedious task which she had so hated while she was performing it). She laughed aloud and skipped a few paces ahead of Merry, before reaching back and clamping her hand around his own.

"Come on," she instructed, urging him along. "Let's go look at in the shops in town. I want to get something for my sister."

"Wait just a minute!" Merry burst out, stumbling along behind the urgent Estella. "First of all, how do you know it's going to be a girl? Second of all, you have months to get her -- if it _is_ a her -- something, and third..." his brow furrowed in sudden thought. "there was a third thing, I promise you..."

Estella giggled and slowed, allowing him to walk beside her once more. "I know it will be a girl because... because I know. I can tell. And I want to get her something _now_, Merry, now, because if I don't do something I think I may just burst from it all!"

"Do I have to come?" was Merry's strident response, and only received a dark look from Estella for his answer. "I'm just saying," he went on in a hurry. "that it would be much more sincere if you were to make the babe something."

"You just don't want to spend any more time than necessary within a shop," Estella accused, but slowed her pace slightly at his suggestion.

"That's true, I don't, but that's not why I'm saying it," Merry insisted. "If you make something then the babe can keep it for years, and it will always mean something dear to her."

Estella frowned thoughtfully, as her fingers, numbing from the cold, idly fingered the scarf she wore. "I suppose I could make her something like a scarf..."

"No," Merry said at once. "You hate doing those kinds of things. It should be something you enjoy doing."

"Like what?" Estella questioned, thoughts of going into town now completely forgotten. 

"You could draw her a picture," Merry pointed out. Estella opened her mouth at once, originally intending to ask Merry how he knew she wished to be able to draw and how much she enjoyed it, but instead found another problem rose to her lips instead. 

"I can't draw, Merry!"

"Everyone can draw. You can draw."

"Yes," Estella pursed her lips. "But not well."

"Show me something you've done," Merry ordered, and Estella, thinking of her previous attempts and Fatty's remarks, blushed a heated red. 

"No... I haven't really done much," she lied feebly.

"Then how do you know you can't draw?" Merry demanded. Estella paused a moment, then sighed.

"I just do," she said weakly. 

"I'll help you," Merry offered. "Here, look, you can draw a picture of your family..."

"But that will be hard!" Estella interrupted.

"No, it won't. I'll help you," Merry repeated. Estella stopped walking completely at this, glancing up at Merry through the slowly thickening-rain, water dripping down her face, nose and ears tingling from the cold. 

"You really would?" she asked in disbelief. 

"Yes, of course," Merry said, lips curling into a smile at her expression. 

A large grin suddenly broke out on Estella's own face. "Meriadoc Brandybuck, I think I love you!" she exclaimed, and giggled as she changed course, headed back to her own house. "Come on, let's go."

"Now?" Merry asked in disbelief. 

"Of course now!" Estella said indulgently. At the look on Merry's face, she frowned, impatiently shoving her now sopping curls from her face. "It's either that, Meriadoc, or we're marching straight into town to buy something." And it was only after that comment that Merry relented, and together, the two scurried from the rain and into the warmth of the Bolger's house. 

"This is not working," Estella complained a few hours later, angrily shoving her paper aside. She sighed and dropped her head into her arms. Merry, who was sitting across the table in the Bolger's kitchen, snatched the paper and brought it towards him.

"It's working fine," he justified. He pointed to the paper. "That's you, see? I can tell."

"Fatty looks like a potato," Estella moaned miserably, raising her eyes to Merry's face. "A fat, lumpy potato with absolutely no resemblance to a hobbit. I can't do it." 

Merry set the paper down and met Estella's gaze quite seriously. "Estella, dear, I have to be perfectly honest with you. You don't give yourself enough credit. Fatty is a fat, lumpy potato. Therefore, you've done a simply outstanding job."

Estella glared, attempting to be mad, but at Merry's grave expression and solemn tone, she burst into laughter, and that got Merry going, and for the next few minutes, the two tried desperately to catch their breath.

Calming slowly, Estella shook her head and eventually drew the paper back towards her. "Seriously, Merry, I can't do it." She tilted her head and squinted her eyes, surveying the rest of her drawing briefly. She had to admit, she had done a pretty good job, with Merry's help. Her parents and herself were actually looking like hobbits; their curls seemed to bounce upon their shoulders, their clothes seemed to bend and fold with the curves and contours of their bodies, and their faces seemed to hold expressions with much more meaning than immediately comes to mind. Estella was proud of it, there was no doubting that, even if Merry had done a lot of it.

"Yes you can. You said you couldn't do the rest and you've done an excellent job."

"You helped me with that," she moaned. "You did a lot of it... so come over here and help me with Fatty."

Merry grinned, shifting his chair around and sitting closer to Estella, critically eyeing her work. "You've made him too large," he said at last. "He's not as tall as your father... he needs to be shorter. And thinner," he narrowed his eyes. "and his shoulders aren't quite that broad." 

Estella sighed and hurried to make the needed corrections. Merry watched her closely.

"I thought you said that you couldn't draw," he commented softly after a while.

"I can't," Estella said automatically, and Merry merely shook his head. Estella caught this motion out of the corner of her eye and raised her head questioningly. He grinned at her in return, a lopsided sort of grin that took over his whole face and suited him perfectly. Estella was suddenly struck with the realization that she had never noticed his smile before, never in detail, and she found herself studying it fully for reasons she couldn't quite explain. It was the sort of smile that was easily contagious, she decided, and could fill an entire room with joy with even the smallest hint of it.

"What?" Merry asked suspiciously after Estella hadn't looked away again.

"Nothing," Estella said with a small smile of her own, and went back to her drawing. One day, when she was good enough and could draw without the help of Merry, she would have to draw his smile just like she saw it today, with the all the radiance and blithe of it. And maybe, just maybe, if it was good enough, she would show it to him.

It took nearly three weeks (and a lot of help from Merry) for Estella to be satisfied with her picture. Finally, she declared that every line was where it needed to be, every expression was correct, every stance, every piece of clothing, every curl hung in just the right spot, and that she wouldn't be all _that embarrassed showing it to other people. Merry himself was deeply relieved when Estella announced her approval. _

"Finally!" he cried, and then added quickly, "Stella, it looks wonderful. I knew you could do it." Estella simply beamed, looking quite pleased as she gave her picture the once over yet again. Merry slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Your younger sibling will be quite lucky, that's for sure. Shall we show your parents and Fatty?"

Estella shook her head. "No," she said at once. "Not yet, anyway. Perhaps when the babe is born. It's a perfect gift, don't you think Merry?"

"I do," Merry agreed, nodding and smiling down at her. "It's definitely perfect."


	7. Meliot

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I hope this makes up for it.**

**Thank you everyone for your encouraging comments. We're moving ahead rather quickly in this chapter. The next two or three chapters will be at a moderately fast pace also with fairly large time jumps, and then we will have a _very _large jump into the future. **

**As always, enjoy. **

**Chapter Seven**

**_Meliot_**__

Mrs. Bolger was slumbering peacefully when Estella pushed the door open. The dank scent of sweat filled her nose as light spilled from the hall into the darkened room, though she hardly took notice of it. 

All others had seemed to vanish from the room for the time being, and Estella was grateful for it. She crept in, clutching a book tightly to her chest. She was acutely aware of the creaking of the floorboards with every step she took, and the sound of her heart pounding fiercely against her chest as though attempting to break free. 

Her mother's chest rose and fell, and despite the lingering traces of fatigue and sweat that loitered still, all seemed well. A small bundled was cradled firmly in her arms, and instantaneously a tiny smile tugged at Estella's mouth.

She drew a chair next to the bed and perched in it, book neatly on her lap. She hesitated, unsure of whether or not to wake her mother. After a moment, she decided rest was quite possibly the best thing for the elder hobbit. Carefully setting the book on the floor she leaned forward in her chair and daintily used two fingers to pull back a blanket corner from the bundle her mother held. 

Feelings came to her in a rush, and she resolved that if any form of love at first site did exist, it certainly applied here. For silent minute after silent minute she gazed lovingly upon the face of her younger sister. 

Plump, pink cheeks and tiny features adorned the perfect little face, and, slowly, Estella stroked the fuzz atop the new babe's head as she slowly awoke. Her tiny hand moved ever-so-slightly, petite fingers barely shifting. Her eyes flickered, and the shadows cast by her eyelashes danced upon her cheeks. 

"This is the first time since she's been born that she's been silent," a sudden voice said softly, causing Estella to start. Her eyes flew upwards to her mother, who was wearily smiling back at her. "We should cherish this time."

Estella sat back in her chair slowly. "She's tiny," she said quietly at last. Mrs. Bolger sighed and nodded.

"She came early, surprising us all," she told Estella. "You know as well as the rest of us that we did not expect her for another week at least."

"She didn't come too early, did she?" Estella gasped, fear suddenly striking her. She knew babies had been known to die when born too prematurely. She would not have her new sister, whom she had only just met, snatched away from her! 

A reassuring smile graced her mother's weary face. "She will be fine." Estella let her breath out in a rush as her terror-filled emotions dwindled away.

"I got quite a pleasant surprise," she told her mother after a moment's silence. "When I arrived back home today! I would not have been gone the whole day if I had known... I was shocked when Fatty informed me my new sister was a few hours old already when I returned." Estella shook her head with a small smile, her eyes straying back to the babe and her soft, pleasing features. Hew new sister... how long, now, had she been waiting for her? Months. At last, the newest edition to the family had arrived.

"May I hold her, Mother?"

Her mother complied, and it was as the babe slowly stirred and clumsily grabbed towards Estella, and the lass took the babe's hand gently, gazing down into her auburn eyes with such love and compassion for the small child she now had her whole life to get to know, that Mrs. Bolger said: "What do you think of the name Melilot?"

Estella smiled and held her sister close to her, breathing in the fresh scent only new baby's brought, delicately stroking her head. "My Meli-lass," she breathed.

And Melilot cooed gently, a small, inept hand slowly enfolding around one of Estella's curls. Estella laid a tender kiss upon her soft forehead and handed her back to her mother.

"That's all?" Mrs. Bolger asked with a teasing smile.

"I've remembered something," Estella explained. She retrieved the book from the floor and flipped the pages open. Halfway through, a loose piece of parchment had been stuck amid two pages. Estella pulled it out gradually, once again surveying the drawing Merry had helped her to complete. With a small smile, she propped it up on the bedside table, where both mother and new baby could see.

"There," she said. "Now everything is absolutely perfect." She smiled. "I _told _Merry the babe would be a girl!"

Mrs. Bolger didn't respond, for she was studying the picture Estella had set up. "Did you draw this by yourself?" she asked. Estella colored slightly.

"No," she admitted. "Merry helped me."

Her mother nodded. "Still," she said quietly. "You have talent, Estella."

"No, not really," Estella said, turning redder still. "Merry suggested I do something special for the new baby, something that she would forever cherish. I know she's much too young now, but I suppose she may cherish it when she gets older."

"She is lucky to come into this world with an older sister like you," Mrs. Bolger said, and then shifted Meliot into her left arm, extending her right to her other daughter invitingly. Estella hesitated, though not for long: she left her chair and crawled into the comforting, warm embrace of her mother. 

They lay like that for a while; Estella curled against her mother's side with an arm wrapped protectively about her, gazing at her new sister, who was sleeping peacefully. Were all hobbits really once that tiny? It seemed miraculous that something could start that small and grow to be as big as any of them. 

"Are you sleeping, Estella?" her mother's soft voice and warm breath against her ear startled her. She shook her head slowly.

"No," she said. "Just thinking."

"About what, 'Stella-lass?"

Estella paused. "Was I really that small once?" she asked sheepishly at last. Her mother laughed.

"Yes, Stell, yes you were." She squeezed Estella tightly to her side. Estella willing snuggled in. She found it suddenly a struggle to keep her eyes open. Reaching out, she tenderly laid a hand over her sister's. It was almost frightening to touch her; she was so fragile. Suppose she broke? It certainly seemed possible, at least to Estella.

"Meliot will grow faster than you realize, Estella. Soon she'll be running around after you and Fatty, wanting to be just like you and do everything you do."

Estella thought of her chores and screwed up her face into a grimace. "I have no complaints about that," she said. "Especially if it's the dishes she wants to do!"

Her mother laughed and pressed a kiss atop Estella's curls. Nothing more was said. It wasn't long before Estella dozed off, and the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was the passive face of Meliot - a sweet vision that afterwards danced through her dreams.


End file.
